


Score

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Score

**Title:** Score  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Groans  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron wins.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Score

~

“What’ll we listen to on the Wireless tonight?” Arthur asked after supper.

“The Cannons game,” Ron suggested. His idea elicited groans, however. Disappointed, he tried to bolt, but Harry stopped him, grabbing his hand.

“Stay,” he whispered as George began tuning the Wireless.

“They never take me seriously,” Ron grumbled.

“Sure they do,” Harry placated. “They just don’t take _the Cannons_ seriously.”

Ron glared, but let himself be dragged to the sofa.

“Don’t worry,” Harry murmured as everyone was distracted. “The Cannons may lose, but _you’ll_ score tonight.”

Later, as Ron cheered the Cannons’ loss, everyone gaped. Harry simply smiled.

~


End file.
